


Thoughts

by doctorlatte



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic movie - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), stobotnik - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Hatedaemotions, Love, M/M, Robotniksad, Small trauma mentioned, Swearing, Vulnerability, butthatsok, emotionsbelike, emotionssuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorlatte/pseuds/doctorlatte
Summary: Robotnik is alone and thinks about the emotions he wish he didn’t have
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Stobotnik - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am. I’m a robotnik kinnie and my emotions suck!!! I hate feeling weak!!! So here bc I need this rn

Thoughts 

Robotnik sat leaning on his chair. It was late at night and Robotnik was alone- well apart from Agent Stone. Despite Robotnik saying he could  
leave to go home Stone insisted that he stayed and helped Robotnik with whatever he needed. But tonight Robotnik didn’t need any help with his work, instead he was dealing with these emotions- disgusting. 

Agent Stone was currently getting both of them a latte meaning that Robotnik could properly be alone. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

Emotions.

A thing too human for Robotnik. They made him weak. Of course there’s some emotions Robotnik allows himself to feel. Joy, pleasure, pride. They allow Robotnik to still have the motivation to do his work, feel proud of his work and what he does. Though there are some emotions Robotnik hates: sadness, fear and a new one- one he struggles with the most as of recent. 

Sadness. It made you unproductive, stupid, rash to decisions and weak. So very weak. It was a emotion Robotnik felt only at rare occasions but it halted his progress with his work. 

Fear. Robotnik felt fear through most of his childhood while he lived with his father. That shithead that Robotnik ignores the existence of. He abandoned him after years of abuse and every since Robotnik has named himself a orphan. His father is dead to him. He will never feel vulnerable- he will never let anyone treat him how his father treated him. Never. 

A now this new emotion. Love? Hopefully not. This emotion risen when him and Stone formed a more- friendly, relationship. The soft smile every time he saw Robotnik, the way their hands touched sightly when Stone handed him his latte and the way Stone listened to him, showing all his interest on Robotnik. It made Robotnik feel warm every time he was around Stone, apart from the times when Stone pushed Robotnik over the ledge and caused Robotnik to order him against the wall. Even then he felt- happy? Yes happy to be that close to Stone.  
He hated him. He hated the stupid emotions he made Robotnik feel. Of course Stone didn’t know this, he knows nothing like usual. But at the same time Robotnik just wants Stone to be there- to be his. It’s confusing- it’s stupid and confusing. Oh how Robotnik wished he could just remove these weak thoughts and emotions. He felt like Stone was leading him on, like he knew all this time how he made the man feel but that’s impossible- well not impossible but not likely. Robotnik placed his head in his hands. He wished he didn’t need Stone.

“I wish I didn’t love you, Stone.” He huffed  
“Doctor?” Robotnik froze. How stupid of him to say that out loud. And how dare Stone sneak up on him like that. Robotnik pushed himself up, wiped his eyes quickly and spun around to face Stone. The Agent was stood still at the door of the lab, lattes in hand and a look of shock- disbelief? Who cares, same thing. Robotnik rushed over to him and snatched the latte from his hand.  
“What did I tell you about barging in like that when I’m busy?” Robotnik snapped and spun back around, storming to his desk and placing the latte down. Fuck, Agent Stone caught him at his worse time. Maybe he didn’t see anything? But that look- FUCK he was vulnerable again. Vulnerable vulnerable vulner-  
“Doctor- it’s ok.” Stone’s soft voice spoke as Robotnik heard him walk closer to him. Robotnik hates- despises Agent Stone now. Robotnik never wanted to be seen as weak- and him saying that showed Stone how weak he really is. How he had this emotions he swore he never had. How he was human. He turned around.

“Yes I am okay Agent!” He yelled. Stone’s face twisted to concern. Robotnik didn’t even realised he was crying till he felt the dampness of his cheek. He wiped his eyes again and looked down at his hands. Fuck, fuck, fuck! As he stared intensely at his hands he saw the Agent move slowly closer to him but he didn’t dare look up at him. He felt so weak- he wished this was just another one of those nightmares. Stone slowly placed his hands on top of Robotnik’s hands. It caused Robotnik to flinch and look up at Stone with fear in his eyes. Stone saw this and let go.  
“Robotnik- it’s okay to feel like this,” Stone smiled “I know these feelings suck but I’m here for you.” Robotnik clenched his hands into a fist. He wished he could just hit Agent Stone. If he didn’t stay with him this wouldn’t have happened. Robotnik wouldn’t be so weak. But his body threw himself onto Stone, his arms wrapping around his neck and his face being shoved into his shoulder, sobbing loudly. Stone paused but let his arms fall down onto Robotnik and rubbed his back.

After what felt like a year of the two being in this position Robotnik let go and pushed himself away. He had stopped crying now and now felt his eyes sting. He gulped and wrapped his arms around him.  
“I’m- fuck- I wish you weren’t here right now.” Stone nodded. He understood Robotnik didn’t want to be seen this way, but Stone felt like he needed his comfort right now. They could talk about the whole love section at a better time.  
“I’ll always be here though. I want you to be happy sir.” Robotnik laughed and pushed his hair away from his eyes.  
“You are a monster, Stone.” Robotnik sat down on his chair. He was so exhausted from crying.  
“You should rest sir, I’ll go get you some-“ Before Stone could turn around Robotnik grabbed his hand  
“Wait, don’t leave. Please stay.” Stone kneeled down and nodded  
“I’ll stay don’t worry Ivo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I don’t think fics that much bc I normally just think of things but as I said I needed this shbaba


End file.
